


I’ve always loved you the most.

by allthingsasian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsasian/pseuds/allthingsasian
Summary: Over the years as Ozpin monitors the growth of his students he would proudly admit that he had grown quite fond of them. But as Ozpin watches Oscar grow and rectify his mistakes, he can’t help but feel an overwhelming sensation of familial love that he never once felt with any of his students. He comes to the conclusion that he was the mentor to his students... but to Oscar alone, he was the father who loved his child.
Relationships: Ozpin & Headmaster Theodore, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin & Team JNPR, Ozpin & Team RWBY, Ozpin & Team STRQ, Ozpin (RWBY) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	I’ve always loved you the most.

Ozpin had always been Tip ever since he could remember. He has faint memories, _his own memories_ of being called such a name as a child by a woman who’s hair spun silver so much like his own and possessed kind and gentle amber eyes. Tip was pretty sure he compared her to a princess and the woman would laugh and say “Tip, my brave boy I can sense a great future ahead of you. If I am but a princess, then you are sure to be king.” Ozpin later in his life as he sits in his office and overlooks his school would wholeheartedly agree with his mother that he became more than what he had ever anticipated.

Ozpin remembers when he was still Tip and resided in the orphanage. He mostly kept to himself but Theodore always dragged him by his scrappy green shirt to play with the younger kids. Ozpin would admit that his mother had been his only family for the longest time, but the other children at the orphanage and Theodore especially had essentially become his siblings. Ozpin thinks it’s a shame that the Theodore he once knew, who shared his food with him and who had a smile which rivalled the sun, would become so distant as he sits far away as Vacuo’s headmaster. Wholly disinterested and uncertain towards Ozpin. 

When Tip first heard the voice in his head, he was almost certain he had gone crazy. He had just turned 17 and was among the oldest in the orphanage alongside Theo. When the voice tells Tip to rule an academy and guard some sort of relic, Tip can’t help but recall his mother’s words of a greater destiny and a bright future. 

A few weeks later, Tip escapes the orphanage with Theo and becomes Ozpin. Looking back, Ozpin can’t help but ponder how he essentially abandoned his surrogate brothers and sisters in the orphanage. Most likely now with their own families as farmers, husbands and wives. Ozpin remembers that as Tip he believed he would settle down with a nice family. But Ozpin knew that was now impossible as he plans battle strategies and wakes in terror from repeated nightmares of the blood of a family that was not his own.

Ozpin became headmaster at 20 years of age. The students he overlooked admired him for such an achievement. Looking back Ozpin could only scoff. He is entirely certain that if not for Ozma he would be some sort of local farmer with a wife or husband and children to call his own. Ozpin admits that sometimes he wishes that he had that kind of life. But for now he wholeheartedly accepts the role of a mentor to his new students.

Ozpin was 23 when he met team STRQ, he would now admit that they were the only students he considered to be his friends. The attitude of Summer Rose somewhat reminded him of some children at the orphanage who were wholly optimistic, kind and hopeful. Ozpin likes to believe he used to be like that too, but now he’s a tangled ball of cynicism and apathy. Theodore also angrily remarks how he’s changed for the worse as he storms out of his office and back to the hidden recesses of Shade Academy. Ozpin believes him.

Ozpin was in his forties when he met team’s RWBY and JNPR. For the first time Ozpin could say that he was wholly fond of them. But they weren’t enough to substitute the children he dreams of and somehow cares for (even if he had never met them.) When he looks at Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long he feels somewhat envious of his former students and friends who had the opportunity to create a family he wished he had.

Ozpin is dead when he meets young Oscar Pine and he can wholeheartedly say that he’s never felt such familial love towards someone as he does towards this boy. He remembers the own voice in his head, once upon a time. A king so stern and commanding that there was no parental connection. But as Ozpin gets to know his successor and becomes more and more proud and more overprotective of this sweet child with bright green eyes and the most adorable freckles. Ozpin wishes that he existed in another body in order to hug this boy who’s so brave and yet so afraid. Ozpin is entirely certain that he’s never felt like this with any of his students. For the first time Ozpin realises that this was what it was like to have a child of his own. And in the same words of his mother believes Oscar, _his_ Oscar has a bright future and an adventure ahead of him. 

Ozpin promises to watch _his_ new son every step of the way...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I hope you enjoyed.  
> P.S I’m obsessed with the headcannon that Ozpin grew up with Theodore (Headmaster of Vacuo) because I need Ozpin to have been happy at some point in his life.


End file.
